Just One Kiss
by Ember1313
Summary: Niz Anniversary Fic Part 1 of 2


Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This is part one of a two part Niz anniversary fic. The second part will be in the NC-17 section.

This one-shot was actually inspired by a song called Just One Look. Several people have sung it over the years but the version by Linda Ronstadt is the one I've been listening to. Here's a YouTube link I case you care. [URL=.com/watch?v=_da_nsmJvnY].com/watch?v=_da_nsmJvnY[/URL]

~Kelly~

PS:

Crap. I forgot to mention two things.

1) Liz never had a break down.

2) She isn't pregnant.

* * *

Just One Kiss

To anyone else it was just another night at Jake's but not to her. The last year had been filled with amazing highs and tortuous lows. She had found the most amazing love in the most unlikely place. Scared to admit the truth to anyone including herself she lied. In the end, her lies had hurt them all. She could still hear the hateful thing Lucky called her once he learned the truth. However tonight she was going to forget all that. Tonight Elizabeth Webber was going to celebrate.

Most people would be surprised to find him in Jake's. The bar certainly was not some place he frequented. But tonight he couldn't be any place else. Memories from the last year filled his mind as he exited the car. Being here was bordering on torture and was the last place he should be. However, Nikolas had become used to the feeling.

The dance he and Elizabeth were doing had to end. Nikolas knew she was frightened. He also knew she felt guilty. It was that guilt that prevented her from being with him. Elizabeth was hell bent on punishing herself for their affair refusing to believe anyone or anything else was to blame. True he had lost both Lulu and Lucky but Nikolas honestly did not consider it a loss. While he loved his siblings except for a few rare occasions, he still felt like an outsider.

What he did miss was Elizabeth and what she brought to his life. And it wasn't just the passion they shared. Although that was an amazing bonus. It was the friendship. The fact she made him smile and laugh. Elizabeth made him happy or at least as happy as a Cassadine gets.

Reluctantly Nikolas could admit he needed her. The months during their affair, he felt nearly obsessed. He couldn't enough of her and it was the same for Elizabeth. She had chances to end things, stay away but she never could. She had even gone so far as to beg him not to leave Port Charles. Their passion couldn't be denied neither could their love.

That is why it had to stop. This wasn't just some fling. They loved each other. Nikolas refused to spend one more moment without the woman he loved especially tonight.

She knew the moment he walked it every fiber of her being started to hum. For a moment, she almost wished things hadn't changed between them. But only for a moment. Slamming back another shot Elizabeth tried to ignore the desire running though her. No man had ever made he feel the way Nikolas Cassadine did. She suspected no other man ever would.

Which was part of the problem. The passion she felt with Nikolas scared her. It felt almost wrong to have these feeling for her long time friend. After weeks-- months of avoiding him she could no longer fight the truth. Lying had been wrong but how they felt wasn't.

"I knew I'd find you here." Nikolas said joining her at the small wooden table. He counted the shot glasses and winced. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. She hadn't ran yet something Nikolas took as a good sign. "Are you drunk?"

"No," she denied laughing when Nikolas clearly didn't believe her. "Coleman watered down the bottle."

"Good for him. Does this mean you're finally willing to talk?"

"I don't know what it means."

Nikolas reached across the table and took her hand. "Talk to me. We'll figure it out together."

"I wish we could go back a year and do things over. Without all the lies and sneaking around." she said almost wistfully. Elizabeth was finally at the point she no longer wished to change her feelings for Nikolas. She didn't want to love Lucky the way she did him. Elizabeth wanted to love only Nikolas.

"That sounds nice but only if we ended up together. I love you, Elizabeth." Nikolas said softly his voice barely audible in the crowded bar.

"I love you too. Through everything that's the one thing I know."

"So what now? Because I don't want a repeat of the last few months."

"I'm sorry for treating you that way."

"It's alright you..."

"No it's not." Elizabeth denied shaking her head. "I was a bitch and I hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I've already forgiven you. I'm not going to pretend it didn't hurt but knowing your in pain hurts more."

She looked into his chocolate eyes and saw the truth lying there. "Why do you do that?"

"You know why." he replied relaxing slightly when Elizabeth nodded. "Now you have to forgive yourself."

"I'm trying," she promised tightening her fingers around his. Glancing down Elizabeth couldn't help but take pleasure in the site.

"I suppose that's progress."

"I guess. You know today is the anniversary of out first real kiss."

"That's how I knew where to find you. You never did show me upstairs."

Elizabeth remembered the night he was referring to. She had been tempted to show him then just like now. "You're right I didn't. Maybe another night."

"Yeah?" he said curious by the sudden change in Elizabeth's mood. The playfulness was back with a hint of the temptress that he loved so much. This was the Elizabeth had been missing.

"Yeah. Tonight I'd rather see your bedroom."

"No more hiding or secrets?"

"I want to be with you the rest... it doesn't matter anymore. Just us and the boys."

He had waited what felt like forever to hear Elizabeth say those words. Nikolas leaned forward and tugged her mouth to his. The kiss was frantic and desperate and nearly perfect. A soft moan caused her lips to part something Nikolas immediately took advantage of. His tongue slipped between her lips and danced with hers. It lasted until the urge to drag her upstairs became too strong. She was right maybe another time. Reluctantly he pulled back nearly changing his mind when Elizabeth whimpered. "If we don't leave now I'm going to drag you up those stairs," he whispered in to her ear.

"We should leave then."

"After you." he said watching Elizabeth gather her things. He hoped they could wait that long.


End file.
